Peewit (LD Stories)
Peewit is a character from the original comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character within The Light and Dark Series. Background Information Straight from the Wiki: Peewit is meant for humorous purposes, being the complete opposite in terms of personality when compared to his best friend. His jokes often don't make sense, are too common, or are too boring; he is not useless, though, because he's always offering to help Johan or Princess Savina whenever they are in trouble. When out on a trip of sorts, he is always seen riding his goat, Biquette. He also works for the king by delivering invitations. Personality He is a scaredy-cat, for a lack of better words, and doesn't like going into danger; he prefers staying on the safe side, but will dive into trouble just to save his friends. He's a trickster nonetheless and is not afraid to play jokes on unsuspecting people (friend or foe). His main interests revolve around two things: eating and performing. He adores eating big meals, often consuming more than two times his body weight - and that's not even good enough to fill him. He also likes performing for others, even though he's not exactly the best at it. The only time he has ever played good music was when he was in the possession of the six-holed magic flute that came from the Smurfs in The Smurfs and the Magic Flute. He used it for playing pranks on people who passed him by in the castle - he resented having it being used on him by Matthew McCreep when he stole it from him. Fanon Criteria: he is seen in various episodes of Season 1, and by the end of the series, he finds him and his best friend being joined by a new female protagonist. Relationships Within the Good King's Court Peewit is a main member of the Good King's royal court, and he is close with most other castle inhabitants. The Good King *'Mainstream Media' -- Pending... *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Princess Savina *'Mainstream Media' -- Pending... *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Dame Barbara *'Mainstream Media' -- Pending... *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Johan *'Mainstream Media' -- Johan met Peewit when he was trying to look for a Goblin that was terrorizing people in Boulder Woods. At first, he finds Peewit to be an irritating thief, but after suggesting that he should work for the king as his Joker, Peewit takes the job. The two become good friends after Peewit helps him save Princess Savina, and they are rarely seen apart afterwards. *'Season 1' -- They remain as close friends, even if Johan is overbearingly good against his mischievous nature. Peewit briefly becomes upset with Johan about a supposed "secret relationship" with his "daughter," Moxette, but the two have each other's backs in good times and bad. *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Falla Cye *'Season 1' -- Peewit first meets Lady Falla in "The Thief of Boarsford," and when she is accused of robbery, Johan convinces him to help them clear her name and find the real thief. After she is granted permission to remain in the castle, she bonds well with him and Johan until the end of The Reluctant Dark Knight. *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Count Tremaine This section will be broadened when this character is introduced in the LD storyline. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette With no heed to Papa Smurf's warning, Peewit is responsible for the creation of Moxette, and they have a natural father-daughter bond. Peewit believes that Moxette is the most perfect creature in the world, and he often calls her "beautiful," "witty," "amazing," or simply "Smurfy!" He eagerly awaits each opportunity to visit the Smurf Village to see her as she grows, and while a part of him wishes that he could have kept her in the King's castle, he is at peace knowing that Moxette loves him as much as he loves her. Season 1 Episodes Peewit, along with Johan, continue to appear time and again just as they once did in mainstream media. *'Peewit's Smurfy Creation' (Ep. 06) -- After discovering the origin of the Smurfette's, Peewit creates one of his own, but Johan sees him to the Smurf Village . *'Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake' (Ep. 7) -- Pending... *'Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love' (Ep. 16) -- Pending... *'Kiddie Crushes' (Ep. 17) -- He discovers that Lord Balthazar's niece, Denisa, "likes" him and his reaction is anything but ordinary. *'The Thief of Boarsford' (Ep. 18) -- Pending... *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Season 2 Episodes Without Johan, Peewit clings to Falla and their friendship grows stronger as she substitute's Johan's role during Season 2. They begin to spend more time in King Gerard's realm during this season. *'King Gerard's Squire' (Ep. 03) -- While visiting King Gerard's castle, Falla introduces him to a young squire named Josten before they return home. *'Tug-O-War Court Affairs' (Ep. 7) -- Pending... *'Josten's Scar' (Ep. 8) -- Pending... *''Smurfing Over Troubled Water'' (Ep. 13) -- Pending... *'A New Squire' (Ep. 14) -- Pending... *'Falla's Birthday' (Ep. 16) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 17) -- He is a main character alongside Falla as they venture through the snow to bring justice to robbery victims so they have time to spend the holidays with their loved ones. *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... Season 3 Episodes Pending... *'King Gerard's Birthday' (Ep. 22) -- Pending... *'Befallen Breckenridge' (Ep. 24) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Peasant for a Day' (Ep. 26) -- Pending... *'Blue is the Moonstone' (Ep. 28) -- Pending... *'The Princess and the Peewit' (Ep. 31) -- Pending... *'Denisa's Birthday Wish' (Ep. 32) -- Pending... *'Brainy's Essential Discovery' (Ep. 37) -- In Brainy's Imaginarium setting, he briefly appears alongside Johan, having co-created "Bernadette." *'The Dragon of the Far Land' (Ep. 38) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance Peewit has short blonde hair with outgrown bangs, pale skin, and standard black eyes. He is approximately 3'5" in American measurement, and has a large nose and ears compared to his friends. *'Season 1' -- He wears an orange cap, matching leggings and shoes, a pair of blue shorts, and a white-collared shirt with white sleeves, a blue torso piece, and black ties. *'Season 2' -- Pending... Voice Actor(s) The best choice for Peewit is Frank Welker, who was also the voice talents for Poet, Wild, Clockwork, and Hefty in the original series. He is also Fred Jones (1969 - Present) and Scooby Doo (2002 - Present) in the Scooby Doo! series. The closest follow-up actor would be Cam Clarke, who voiced Peewit in the English dub of The Smurfs and the Magic Flute movie. Trivia *According to a 1998 Peyo Studio short comic made available in The Smurfs & Friends Volume 1, Peewit tells a generic Smurf that he is fluent in Spanish, Italian, and German. *In "Baby's First Word," he mentions passing Gargamel's hovel in order to bring the Smurflings back to the village. This suggests that he is at least aware of Gargamel's existence, but there is no evidence of them meeting. *Peewit is estimated by most to be around 9 - 12 years old; he and Scruple are in this range, and (most likely) so are Denisa and Brenda. In this series, he is 11 years old in Season 1. *Before his death, Peyo stated that Peewit was his favorite character. *He is right-handed, but is frequently seen using both hands whenever possible. If needed, he is capable of using his feet to perform certain activities, such as playing an instrument. *His signature song is Send Me an Angel ''by the 1980s band, Real Life. *His birthday is September 25th, and his zodiac sign is a Libra. *In the non-canonical fanfiction, ''The Royal Faux, Peewit discovers a villain disguised as Josten plotting to take the King's castle. Unfortunately, he is also caught and forced to help him complete a spell which turns them both into animals so they can get past the drawbridge undetected; he tries to alert his friends, but since he is turned into a goat, they hear only bleating. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Royal Characters Category:Comical voices Category:Constant eaters Category:Artists Category:Entertainers Category:Sorcerers Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Friends of the Smurfs Category:Residents of The Good King Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Tone-deaf characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Thieves Category:LD Stories characters Category:LD Season 1 characters